sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan "Blade" Moonit
Appearance Blade wears a white polo shirt with grey skin-tight jeans and black sneakers with silver laces with the image of a crown on their soles. And under his hair is a headband with a royal diamond on it passed down to him from his father. Hair Color: Silver. Hair Style: Blade likes to wear his hair in a Ponytail, so his hair doesn't get in his way. Fur Color: Blade has black fur everywhere except on his ears, hands and feet. Those happen to be yellow. Eye Color: Blade has golden eyes that became tinted brown when he's serious. Height: 4" 3' Weight: 99 Lbs. He has a scar on his chest in the shape of an x from practicing with his sword when he was younger and also has a small hidden tattoo on his left arm in the shape of a halo that he got from his son, Jake for his birthday. Blade's Family Queen Sophina: Mother. The reigning queen of the kingdom of the Daqx Islands. Despite wanting her son to become the next king, she respects Blade's decision to live his own life. She has been supportive of him every step of the way. The two are very close because of this. King Francis: Father. The reigning king of the Daqx Islands. Unlike his wife, he wants his son to take up the honor of the royal family and become king the traditional way. Because of this and him forbidding Blade from being with his husband, their relationship is strained. Markk: Husband. The two met on the first day of high school and after a rough start due to a mishap with a bully. They soon became lovers and eventually husbands. The love between them is very strong and noticeable. Even more so now that they are raising an adopted child together. Jake: Adopted Son. A child that was adopted from an orphanage. Due to how well Jake and Markk annoy him, he tends to get a little grumpy. But he still cherishes his son and wants to be in his life no matter what. Relationships Friends: Jane, a close friend when he was in school and his former girlfriend. The two get along well despite how she annoys him with trivia quizzes. Ashlynn: A friend and one of his sparring partners, the sparring between them usually leads to a win on Blade's part but he has lost too. Mark-Ross: His butler and closet confidant. Blade has nothing but respect for his servant and the feeling is mutual. Rival: Miguel: The bully at school that brought Blade and his love together. Despite being on friendly terms now, there are still some feelings of hostility on Blade's side. But nonetheless, the two still compete in sports as a way to get along. Enemy: His Father. Due to how much his father has tried to force his old-fashioned methods on him and tried to break up him and Markk, Blade can't stand to be around his father much less hear his name. Abilities Abilities: Blade is an expert in handling a sword due to training since he was very young. He is also a very talented chef specializing in sweets and fish. Also, he is quite knowledgeable about chemicals, so much so that he created a lab to help him with experiments. Special Ability: Blade can power up his sword using his soul to make sure that he can slice through anything that his wants. Weaknesses: Hearing about his father, Heights: he is very scared due to a prank by Miguel on a class trip, Mold: He is very allergic and finds it annoying. He's also pretty susceptible to magic, not being able to block magical attacks well. Character image provided by Austin Bison Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:LGBT+ Category:Good